The Alcolytes Answer Your Questions!
by SillyFairyGirl
Summary: Now is the chance to ask your favorite Alcolyte any question you desire!
1. Introduction

Hello everyone! Now is the chance to ask your favorite Alcolyte(s) any question you desire!  
Just leave a review with your question included. (:  
They will (try) to answer every question honestly. I'm sure they will be thrilled to do so! Or at least one of them will be. Wonder how Magneto will take this?  
Start reviewing!

* * *

**Note**: I'll try to update this at least once a week. I noticed a lot of people making parodies such as these.  
Thought it would be interesting to try one out myself. x)  
- SillyFairyGirl -


	2. It Begins

Pyro: Hello everybody!

Sabretooth: *Mumbles* Let's just get this over with..

Pyro: That's the spirit!

Gambit: I agree with Sabretooth. Let's just read em', answer, and get outta here.

Colossus: Err. Okay. Question one.

Pyro: No, no, no, no, no! You're doing it all wrong! Be enthusiastic about it!

Colossus: Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like to read them, Pyro?

Gambit: I don't think so! He is far too simple for that task.

Magneto: *Sitting quietly in the corner sipping tea from a tea cup* JUST GET IT OVER WITH! READ THE DAMN QUESTIONS!

Gambit: I'll read em' then.

Colossus: *Hands the questions over to Remy*

Gambit: Question number one:

_ok this is awesome . ok im from texas and i so love louisana and i wanna go to mardi gras and i was wondering if remy would take me lol_

_- AnimeMomo _

Pyro: Of course I would take you!

Sabretooth: Is your name Remy? Sit back down before you wet yourself from excitement, you loon!

Pyro: Sabs is just mad because he doesn't have any kitty nip.

Sabretooth: I quit cold turkey last week.. you know that.

Pyro: Which is the exact reason why you're grouchy. You crave what you cannot have! Eh, pussy cat? Pussy cat... what's up, Saber cat?

Magneto: Pyro! Quit answering questions that don't belong to you! and stop terrorizing Sabs. He's taking it hard this week because of it. Now shut up - both of you! Gambit, answer the question. I'm waiting to answer mine. I'm sure I have a lot of fans..

*Silence*

Gambit: Okay then! For starters, I don't even know who you are.

Pyro: I know she lives in Texas!

Sabretooth: How did you figure that one out?

Pyro: Because she stated it in her question, silly kitty!

Magneto: Don't make me get out of this chair..

Gambit: Anyway, I don't really know you all that well, but you seem like a really cool chick to be around. Of course, I already have a love interest who I really don't think would like me taking you to Louisiana.

Pyro: BURN!

Colossus: I don't think these questions are to insult anyone.

Gambit: Exactly. Pyro is just overreacting - as usual. Now let me read the next question.

_Pyro- WILL YOU MARRY ME? 8D_

_Hehe, can't wait to see where you go with this._

_And yeah, I'm super serious about that question. :)_

_- Bluejayz35 _

Pyro: YES! My one true love! Love of my life! The flame in my heart! I will marry you!

Magneto: PYRO! Answer seriously. You have no idea where this Bluejayz35 is!

Colossus: I must agree. She's probably mentally unstable too.

Gambit: Anyone wanting to marry Pyro has to be.

Sabretooth: I say let him go and marry her. Get him outta my hair for awhile. Who knows? Maybe the girl is a serial killer and is out to get Pyro. *Snickers*

Magneto: I won't allow it! Once an Alcolyte, you remain one until I release you. Even if it would relieve stress by getting rid of the idiot, I won't have him getting away that easily.

Pyro: You people talk like I'm not even here!

Sabretooth: Did you hear that? Sounded like some idiot trying to butt into a conversation.

Colossus: I think we've strayed away from the questions. Maybe I should ask the questions next?

Gambit: Go nutty with it. *Hands Colossus the questions*

Magneto: SILENCE NOW! I have to hear for my questions.

Colossus: Question number three:

_Remy, what is your reaction to rogue's little *shudder* crush on *shudder again* scott?  
- awsmninja _

Everyone, minus Magneto: EWWWW!

Gambit: She had a crush on that bum? Never knew it.

Pyro: What a shocker for you, eh mate?

Gambit: Well now that I know about that, I'd have to say that they couldn't be more incompatable with each other. Rogue is too high class for him anyway. The relationship wouldn't last. If she wants a good relationship, well I'm sure she knows that I'm available. *Receives a glare from Magneto* - not that I'm interested in dating an X-Man.

Pyro: Do you think it's X-Man for the women, or X-Woman?

Sabretooth: Next! - before I strangle this idiot.

Colossus: Question:

_Hi,I have a question for Sabretooth: Is he in love with Mystique?if yes,what does he like about her?_

_Lol,can't wait for the answer =D_

_- Adamantium Babe _

Sabretooth: She is quite beautiful. Magestic.. blue. Though blue isn't my color. I prefer brown or yellow, but off of topic - again. I don't think I'm in love with her. She's too bossy... and scary. I prefer calmer women.. like... Mystique wearing yellow.

Pyro: Sabey has a crush!

Gambit: Are you serious? I didn't know you had a thing for Mystique.

Colossus: I think these questions are getting too personal for me. I hope I don't have any questions.

Magneto: Don't be a sour puss Colossus. Now read the next question!

Sabretooth: Wait! I wasn't finished.

Pyro: Nobody cares, Sabey.

Sabretooth: I'm sure nobody would care if you turned up dead in bed tomorrow morning either! *Claws at Pyro's face*

Pyro: *Screaming like a woman* Stop it! Where's my lighter.. ahh! Stop it! Bad kitty. Wait until I find that water bottle. That'll get ya screaming!

Magneto: SIT DOWN! Read the next question, Colossus.

Colossus: Next question then.

_If you could have any name besides your own what anme would you have?_

_Would you rather have an extra toe or an extra finger and why?_

_- keeponrockin'inthefreeworld _

Magneto: A question for me! *Clears throat* Well I would want to have the name Kevin.

Pyro: Kevin? Why Kevin?

Magneto: It sounds bad ass. Now can I please answer my other question?

Pyro: Sorry, Mags.

Magneto: I would rather have an extra finger. I find having only five fingers doesn't always get the job done. Maybe that extra finger would help get more things done..

Gambit: Things like what?

Magneto: Evil things. How should I know? It's just my theory. Now hurry up and answer the questions. I have my coffee break soon..

Pyro: But you're drinking tea.

Magneto: My coffee break is after my tea break.

Colossus: You don't give us tea breaks.

Pyro: That's because we're not British, mate.

Sabretooth: Isn't Australian and British pretty much the same thing?

Pyro: No! Australians don't drink tea and talk about the queen 24/7!

Colossus: I'm pretty sure that's a stereotype. Anyway, I'll go ahead and answer while I'm still talking. If I could have another name, I would chose Aaron. I would also prefer to have an extra finger as well. I'm not sure why though. I guess I would stand out in a crowd that way.. I might get noticed more.

Sabretooth: If I could have another name, I would chose Nancy.

Gambit: Nancy? That's a woman's name, you know.

Pyro: Nancy Drew?

Sabretooth: Who the hell is Nancy Drew?

Pyro: Shame on you for not reading the classics!

Sabretooth: I would ask more, but you give pointless answers. I would have an extra finger so I could have an extra claw. It would be better during battle.

Pyro: What boring answers. If I could have another name, I would chose John!

Gambit: A name other than your own, _John_.

Pyro: Fine, fine. I would be Batman.

Colossus: Batman? Sounds pretty stupid.

Pyro: You're stupid!

Sabretooth: Your mom is stupid, Pyro.

Pyro: Your face! ...

Anyway, I would have an extra finger just so I could point to my hand and exclaim that I have something they don't have.

Magneto: Who are "they"?

Pyro: The world, of course!

Gambit: Right. Well I would choose the name Dennis, just because it sounds like a good mutant name, and I would have an extra toe. I could at least hide the toe. If I had an extra finger, people would be calling me a freak.

Sabretooth: Don't they already call you a freak because of your messed up eyes?

Gambit: ... yes.

Sabretooth: Then who cares? Next question!

Colossus: Question:

_Remy: If you werent a thief and an Acolyte, how would you make your living?_

_Pyro: If you found a baby on your doorstep what would you do?_

_Piotr: Who is your main love interest?_

_Sabertooth: ... Why are you so mean?_

_Another for Remy: If you and Rogue had a kid, what would you name it?_

_- midnighter1313 _

Remy: I think working at a resturant would be fun. Or maybe a casino.

Pyro: Hey, you could be like that rat off of Ratatoille! What's his name?

Sabretooth: I know what movie you're talking about! And his name is Remy.

Colossus: I didn't know you liked cartoons Sabretooth.

Sabretooth: .. I don't.

Gambit: Remy? How ironic. Better choose something a bit more entertaining then. I'll just gamble. Gambling always works.

Colossus: Actually, gambling is one of the number one problems in America today. So many people gamble away their money on a daily basis..

Pyro: Oh! I want to answer my question now! If I found a baby on my doorstep, I would take him in and teach him how to manipulate fire and name him Dr. Phil. If it was a girl, I would name her Oprah.

Magneto: For goodness sakes, Pyro. Can't you come up with an original name and not copyrighted ones?

Sabretooth: He can't help it Magneto. It's in his nature to copy everything .. and to be an idiot.

Colossus: I don't think I want to answer my question. Can I pass?

Pyro: It's such a good one though! Can I answer it for him? Please, Mags?

Magneto: Stop calling me Mags, Neato, or whatever other nickname you've created for me. And no! You must only answer questions that pertain to you and you only. How many times must I explain this to you, Pyro?

Gambit: Just answer already Colossus. We're almost through!

Colossus: Well.. I would have to say that Kitty girl. She is extremely nice, and I think we could possibly have some things in common with each other.

Pyro: Kitty! Really? I thought you would go for someone like Boom-Boom.

Gambit: Boom-Boom? Please.. she has no class at all.

Colossus: I don't think anyone really likes Boom-Boom.

Pyro: Amara does! They're best friends!

Gambit: Oh, that's right. I forgot that you've been spying on Amara lately. How's that been working out?

Pyro: Fine and dandy! She's real purty when she burns everything she touches in her Magma form.

Sabretooth: Okay, I'm tired of this mushy crap. Read my question again, Colossus.

Colossus: _... Why are you so mean?_

Pyro: Because he doesn't have any cat nip.

Sabretooth: PYRO! Answer your own questions only and leave mine be!

Gambit: I think he's right though. You've been even more moody without the cat nip.

Magneto: I believe you've been without it more than a week though, haven't you?

Colossus: I never see you happy. This person is very observant.

Sabretooth: If you weirdos would let me finish, then MAYBE I could get answer.

Gambit: Can you read my second question to me again, Colossus?

Sabretooth: But I wasn't finishe-

Colossus: _If you and Rogue had a kid, what would you name it?_

Gambit: You people are interested in Rogue. Perhaps we should bring her on the show by force for the next episode.

Pyro: And Amara too!

Colossus: And Kitty...

Magneto: And more tea. I ran out.

Gambit: Well if we had a kid, I would name it Giselle if it was a girl, and Antonio if it was a boy.

Pyro: Antonio? What a stupid name! Name it John. And Johnette if it was a girl.

Magneto: Pyro?

Pyro: Yes, Mags?

Magneto: GET OUT!

Pyro: Show's over anyway. I'm missing out on Spongebob. See you lovely people next episode! *Waves before he departs*

Sabretooth: Thank god that's over and done with. *Leaves the room*

Gambit: Agreed. *Follows Sabretooth out*

Colossus: I should be getting to bed. It's very late. *Leaves the room*

Magneto: *Breaks the tea cup* Hey! I only got to answer one question!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you wanna ask a question! :)  
Guest next episode: Rogue  
Feel free to ask her questions as well.  
(And sorry if I made any typos. I didn't have time to re-read it all.)  
- SillyFairyGirl -


	3. Will it never end?

Pyro: Hello! Here's another episode of The Alcolytes Answer Your Questions!

Sabretooth: I don't know how a single being could be so happy about a simple show.

Piotr: It's not even a show. It's a lame fanfiction that answers everyone's questions when they review. Who ever thought of that brilliant idea was an idiot.

SillyFairyGirl: ...

Remy: We have out guest! *Drags in Rogue*

Magneto: And how on Earth did you manage to capture her?

Remy: *Smirks* Very carefully.

Pyro: Hello there sheila!

Rogue: Untie me now or you _will _be sorry!

Piotr: We are just amusing everyone, mainly Pyro and Remy, by having you on our talk show.

Rogue: Talk show? Who's lame idea was that?

SillyFairyGirl: ...

Magneto: Let's start the show. I feel very talkative today, and I expect no one, and I repeat, NO ONE ruining this mood. *Steals a few glances in Pyro's direction*

Pyro: What!

Piotr: *Clears throat* Uhm. First question is for Remy.

_to remy my name is molly and i think everything you do its hust hilariously funny and charmin . if i was rogue and id gone ourt will you in a instead. p.s your eyes are very kickass and handsome, also long live exploding cars. your are the roi de coeurs_

_- AnimeMomo _

Rogue: Who's this Molly chick, anyway?

Remy: Why, chère? Jealous?

Rogue: Why on Earth would I be jealous of whats her face?

Pyro: Sabs, you're being awfully quiet today.

Sabretooth: *Filing claws* I'm quite busy. Continue without me for the time being.

Pyro: Well answer the question then!

Remy: There wasn't a question. Just a load of compliments.

Pyro: Then thank her for those fabulous compliments!

Remy: *Mumbles incoherent words* Thank you. *Blushes*

Rogue: Where does this Molly live again? I want to send her a thank you gift. *Clenches fists*

Piotr: I feel she might be too dangerous for this talk show. Perhaps we should rate this "M" instead..

Magneto: M ratings don't get that good of an audience. Ask those people who write lemons.

Pyro: Why would people rate it "M" because of a lemon? I like lemons. The make amazing lemonade.

Remy: I don't think we're talking about the same kind of lemon, Pyro.

Pyro: Well what other kind are there?

Remy: *Whispers something in Pyro's ear*

Pyro: *Startled* Why would they call _that_ a lemon? I think it would be better to call it a chocolate pie. Or vanilla. Chocolate is better though. Oh! Pumpkin pie.

Magneto: We got completely off topic. If any of you people interrupt again, I will hit each and every one of you.

Rogue: Oh, very scary. Perhaps ol' buckethead will give me a boo boo.

Magneto: SILENCE!

Piotr: Ahem. Next set of questions.

_Remy: IS there any truth to these rumors of you and the Wolverine having an *ahem* romantic history? If so, would you please elaborate? In detail._

_Pyro: Have you burned down anything that I would have seen on the news? Those wildfires in Southern California perhaps?_

_Piotr: You do know Kitty is with Lance yes? How do you feel about that?_

_Magneto: Are you the father of Mystique's child Kurt Vagner AKA: Nightcrawler?_

_- demonpixie1 _

Remy: There are RUMORS about _that_? Of course it isn't true! I'm sorry, but I like my romantic interests to be female. *Pouts*

Rogue and Pyro: *Laughing hysterically*

Magneto: Oh, put a sock in it you two.

Remy: I find that truly insulting. I don't think I'm too fond of this demonpixie girl.

Pyro: I'll say. She has demon in her name!

Magneto: I don't know. I kind of like her.

Remy: Yeah, because she has a question for you.

Magneto: HUSH!

Rogue: So when am I gonna answer some questions?

Remy: So you seem interested now, eh?

Rogue: Well if you keep getting questions like that, then I'll be glad to participate.

Pyro: She gave you a compliment!

Piotr: I believe that was an insult, actually.

Sabretooth: *Biting his claws, not paying any attention*

Magneto: Pyro, just shut up and answer your question.

Pyro: Alright, mate! What was it again?

Piotr: Have you burned down anything that I would have seen on the news? Those wildfires in Southern California perhaps?

Pyro: I've burned down a lot of things, but I've never burnt down anything in California. There are a lot of woods there, and I wouldn't want to get scowled at by Smokey the Bear.

Remy: Honestly?

Rogue: Ya'll do know that he isn't real, right?

Pyro: I know he isn't _supposed _to be real, but neither is Santa. I see him every year!

Piotr: Are you talking about those Santa's in the mall and ringing the bells?

Pyro: Yup.

Remy: Fake.

Pyro: Nu uh! Santa is real. Just like Smokey the Bear.

Rogue: You're too childish.

Pyro: I am not! I am a very intelligent young man. I write, actually. Do you write Rogue?

Magneto: *mumbles* She probably writes sad emo poems..

Rogue: What did you just say?

Remy: Uh oh.

Rogue: For your information, I'm goth. Not emo!

Magneto: What's the difference? Wait - I don't want to know. Continue on answering questions.

Piotr: Next question is fo-

Pyro: Wait! I wasn't done!

Piotr: Finish up please.

Pyro: Thank you for the lovely question Demon girl! With pixie wings!

Piotr: _You do know Kitty is with Lance yes? How do you feel about that?_

Rogue: Lance. That bum. Personally, I think she would be better off with someone with a little more class.

Pyro: Yeah. Hey, do I have class?

Remy: I thought you liked that Amara girl?

Pyro: I do! Speaking of which, how is the pretty lil' gal, eh Rogue?

Rogue: She's fine. Though I think hanging around with Tabitha is making her a bad influence.

Pyro: That's dandy the-

Magneto: Let Piotr answer his question and _then_ you can talk about your poor love lives.

Piotr: Well I see them as a good couple, but it will never last. Kitty will soon see that they are completely different. Though, while they are still a couple, I shall support them and their choices. Whatever makes Kitty happy, makes me happy too.

Sabretooth: LAME!

Remy: Hey, Sabretooth - SHUT UP.

Pyro: Why haven't you been talking, eh Sabs?

Sabretooth: My nails are all over the place. I needed to get them trimmed. I can't stand long, dirty nails!

*Silence*

Sabretooth: I also noticed that I didn't have any questions yet, I didn't want to butt in.

Piotr: Since when did you care about butting in?

Sabretooth: Since last show. That wasn't a good punishment.. making me clean the kitchen. It was terrible!

Magneto: The bathroom will be next on the agenda if you don't SHUT UP!

Sabretooth: *Mumbles* Fine.

Piotr: Magneto's question. Are you the father of Mystique's child Kurt Vagner AKA: Nightcrawler?

Magneto: What the hell kind of question is that! Of course not! If anything, he's Sabretooth's son.

Sabretooth: Doubt it.

Magneto: Ugh. Next set of questions please.

Piotr: Okay.

_Pyro- Do you smoke cigarettes or not?_

_Colossus- If the mutant race was afflicted with a virus and the only way to save them was to sacrifice yourself, would you do it?_

_Gambit- If there was a shapeshifter who was willing to shift into Rogue and sleep with you, would you go for that?_

_Magneto- What is your last name? Is it Maximoff like your children or is it something different and if it is something different, why don't your kids have the same last name as you?_

_Another for Pyro- What was life like growing up in Austrailia?_

_BTW, Colossus was right. I'm probably highly unstable. But in my defense, Pyro's got a sexy accent ;)_

_- Bluejayz35 _

Pyro: Hey! It's my second true love!

Remy: Who's your first?

Pyro: Magma, of course.

Rogue: You do realize she hates you.. right?

Pyro: It's complicated love, mate. You'll understand when you're older dearest Rogue.

Rogue: Untie me now! I want to punch him.

Magneto: Just answer the damn questions!

Pyro: Okay, okay, okay. I think you're a mighty fine girl and everything, but that's a _stupid_ question! Why would I smoke cigarettes?

Rogue: Gee, I don't know. Maybe because you carry around that _stupid _lighter around with ya?

Pyro: You're _stupid_.

Rogue: Excuse me? Who's _stupid_?

Magneto: All of you are! Just answer the question Pyro.

Pyro: Nope. Never touched em.. ever! I have healthy lungs.

Piotr: I like this question. My life isn't as important as everyone else. It would be an honor to die for someone. Especially if it was for a good cause.

Rogue: I think you're the only one with common sense in this joint.

Remy: I have common sense. I would gladly die for you, chère.

Rogue: Yeah. I'm sure you would.

Remy: Speaking of me and Rogue, I would have to say no to my question. Even though it would be extremely tempting, it wouldn't be who I really loved.

Magneto: *Clears throat* Is this a talk show or a soap opera?

Rogue: *Blushes*

Pyro: Lighten up, Mags. Young love is everywhere.

Magneto: Just repeat my question Colossus.

SillyFairyGirl: I just realized I'm using Colossus' and Gambit's real name in this chapter! *Continues to type*

Rogue: Who the hell is that?

Pyro: Oh, ignore her. She's our personal note taker.

Remy: How come I've never seen her over there before..?

Piotr: She's a ninja.

Pyro: Really? I've always wanted to meet a ninja.

Magneto: Carry on! And continue to type, stupid girl! It's almost lunch time, and your slow pace is going to make me miss out on my wonderful panini.

Piotr: _What is your last name? Is it Maximoff like your children or is it something different and if it is something different, why don't your kids have the same last name as you?_

Magneto: What an interesting question.

Pyro: Very interesting, indeed.

Magneto: Shut up.

Pyro: Sorry.

Magneto: I don't know.

Everyone except Magneto and Sabretooth: What!

Remy: How can you not know?

Magneto: Well, I _do _know, but this girl could possibly be a spy. Besides, she already spoke of marrying Pyro. Why in the hell would I want to give out my personal information to a crazy person?

Remy: Excellent point.

Rogue: I think this blue girl is rather clever.

Pyro: I agree! I like her. Oh, hey! I got another question. Can I answer? Huh Mags? Can I? Can I? Can I?

Magneto: Oh, for goodness sakes, YES!

Pyro: My life growing up in Australia was amazing!

Remy: Please spare us the details..

Pyro: I used to run in packs with the kangaroos for starters.

Magneto: Thank you blue girl. Now he won't shut up for hours.

_**Four Hours Later**_

Pyro: And that's the story of my life.

SillyFairyGirl: How fascinating.

Rogue: Yes. The only thing I know is that he runs in a pack with the kangaroos because the author of this _brilliant _fanfiction is lazy. *Glares*

SillyFairyGirl: *Cowers in corner behind computer screen*

Pyro: And thank ya, Sheila for thinkin' my accent is sexy.

Magneto: She's probably deaf. American accents are sexy.

SillyFairyGirl: My Italian accent is sexy.

Magneto: CAN IT ITALIAN!

SillyFairyGirl: *Continues typing*

Piotr: Next question is for Rogue.

Ok... Rogueeeeyyy, if you could touch Reeeemmmyyy... ok, never mind. Wrong question. When will you marry Remy and where? And how many kids? :D

- JosephineX

Rogue: I can't take this seriously. First she starts out perverted, and _then _she assumes I'll marry this jerk! *Glares at Remy*

Remy: You know you want me chère.

Rogue: Please. I won't marry him, but if I did, I would probably marry him somewhere in Louisiana. And I would want 3 kids. Two girls and one boy.

Remy: No. Two boys and one girl.

Rogue: I want two girls.

Remy: I want two boys.

Rogue: This isn't even your question!

Magneto: Next question!

Pyro: Why don't I ever get to ask the questions?

Sabretooth: Because you'll burn the paper.

Piotr: That is a well thought out reason. Next questions.

_Thanks for using my questions! I was realy excited. I felt bad cuz i lef out Magneto and i wanna ask Rogue one or two too!_

_Magneto: Would you fight Sabertooth for Mystique? Also, who are Pietro and Wandas mom?_

_Rogue: How do you think your life would be different if you didnt have your power or if you had a different power? Would you still be with Whats-his-name whos name i forgot, or do you think you would be with Remy? Also, hat did you think at first when Remy kidnapped you and you woke up on the train? And one more: Do you think youd have been able to kick Remy's butt if he hadnt threatened to blow up the car?_

_- midnighter1313 _

Magneto: Maybe. Who knows? Though I might be tempted if she shapeshifts into Pamela Anderson.

Pyro: Why Pamela?

Magneto: Because she's hot!

Piotr: *Chuckles*

Magneto: Pamela Anderson is their mother.

Rogue: What a lie!

Magneto: It is not a lie!

Rogue: Sure it isn't. Now I have a lot of questions to answer, so butt out for a second.

Pyro: I think that R-

Rogue: I said BUTT OUT!

Pyro: O-okay..

Rogue: My life would be entirely different. In fact, I probably wouldn't have even met the X-Men, therefore I would have met Remy. Though If I had a different power, then they probably would have found me anyway. Either way, nobody knows. I'm not with anyone, but I did have a crush on a certain someone. I came to my senses of course. Though I really doubt I would ever get with Remy.

Remy: Why don't you just write a book?

Piotr: She's got a lot to answer though. She needs long answers.

Rogue: *Glares* As I was saying- I don't think I would ever get with anyone in this room. At all! My first thoughts when I woke up was how I was going to kill the jerk who kidnapped me. I didn't know why he wanted to kidnap me. Though, it was rather sweet of him to think about someone besides himself. I was surprised it wasn't for his own selfish needs. Oh, and I _know_ I could have kicked his butt.

Remy: You called me sweet. Though I would have kicked your butt. Not the other way around.

Rogue: Whatever Cajun.

Magneto: Ugh. How many more questions are there! I think that Italian is getting a hand cramp.

SillyFairyGirl: *Eating some circus peanuts*

Piotr: Seven more.

Magneto: Will it never end!

Sabretooth: *Eats circus peanuts with SillyFairyGirl* Do I even have any questions today?

Piotr: I think only one. Next questions.

_Gambit: how did magneto find you?_

_Colossus: why dont you joint the x-men?_

_(you two rock!)_

_-superninjaX_

SillyFairyGirl: OMG! Thinking question! *Bangs head against desk*

Gambit: I was in a pretty bad situation. I was back in Louisiana playing poker with a couple of so called friends, and I was forced to use my powers when they caught me _cheating_. Magneto witnessed it and offered me a lot of money that I actually needed. Now I have enough money, but my contract.. well it doesn't allow me to leave, so I'm stuck with ol' buckethead.

Rogue and Pyro: FAIL!

Gambit: *Glares at Pyro*

Pyro: She said it too! *Points to Rogue*

Piotr: I would gladly join the x-men, but... with certain complication, I find it impossible to do so. Besides, not only does Magneto have my family held captive back home in Russia, but he also pays me greatly.

Rogue: That's cold, Magneto. You threatened him to join?

Magneto: *Whistles before he takes a bite out of a panini*

Piotr: Ugh.. next question is for Rogue.

_Do you think that Logan is sexy? eheh..._

_- Adamantium Babe _

Rogue: Well he isn't bad looking. I wouldn't call him sexy though, since I see him more as family then anything.

Remy: Do you think I'm good looking?

Pyro: And me?

Rogue: Just ask another question. *Glares at the both of them*

Pyro: Good things looks can't kill.

Piotr: Alright. Next.

_woo!_

_if you had a rap theme song what would it be?_

_what would be your rock theme song?_

_- keeponrockin'inthefreeworld _

Pyro: Let me answer this one! Let me! Come on!

Magneto: Fine.

Pyro: Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da BATMAN!

Sabretooth: *Still eating circus peanuts* What the hell?

Piotr: That's copyrighted!

Magneto: Think of something original for goodness sakes.

Rogue: It isn't even rap _or _rock.

Pyro: I'm a writer, not a musician!

Remy: This is a bad question for _him _to answer.

Pyro: We're hot. We're on fire! We're indestructable! We're the Alcolytes!

Rogue: It fits well enough.

Magneto: I think it's actually fairly good.

Piotr: But what about the rock song?

Pyro: Burning Down the House by the Used? That's what SillyFairyGirl is listening to anyway.

Sabretooth: Sounds FINE, Pyro. Let's move on.

Piotr: Next question.

_lol that was funny. Ok here are my questions. : Is Belledonna still hunting you? : Do the other acolytes know you have a kid, and is wolverine really your brother? when you found out kurt was your adopted brother why did you pretty much tell him go to hell? :Why are you such a hypocritical douchebag?_

_- MASTER-OF-SUPRISE _

Pyro: SURPRISE!

Gambit: Shut up.

Pyro: Okay!

Gambit: I don't think to much about her anymore. We both went our respective ways. Hopefully she found someone else.

Rogue: Who's that?

Gambit: Jealous again? *Smirks*

Rogue: You wish!

Piotr: You have a kid?

Sabretooth: Yes. I do have a kid. And I suppose that answers your question. They didn't know, and I wasn't planning on telling them, so thank you Master of Surprise.

Rogue: Who's the mother?

Sabretooth: *Mumbles* Mystique.

Remy: OMG! Really? *Laughs hysterically*

Magneto: Will you please carry on?

Pyro: Are you jealous Magneto? I know you had a thing for Mystique once..

Magneto: Hush, Pyro!

Rogue: I had a perfectly good reason for being mean to Kurt. How would you feel knowing that you had an adopted brother and a mother who used you because of your powers?

Remy: I feel for you, Rogue.

Magneto: *Re-reading his question* _hypocritical douchebag_?

Rogue: It is the truth.

Magneto: Find out where this surprise person lives. I want to pay them a visit once this show is over. Get to the next question before I hit Pyro out of anger.

Piotr: This one is for Rogue.

_do you still have thing for Scott and if so woman are you crazy there is one fiiiine ass man wanting to jump you bones...and how do you feel about Remy?_

_- Xhex-Athame-Snape _

Rogue: Oh, please. I don't see a fine man anywhere. And Scott is sooo last month. Once he and Jean started dating, my crush faded.

Remy: Have you noticed that all your questions have something to do with me?

Rogue: I've noticed.

Remy: It's fate, my love.

Rogue: Let me answer this last one. I feel that Remy is a nice guy, but it's hard for me to even be in a relationship to begin with. I can send a guy into a coma from one kiss, for goodness sakes.

Remy: So there's a chance?

Rogue: If I control my powers.. then maybe.

Pyro: Rogue and Gambit sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then co-

Magneto: Oh, shut up Pyro!

Piotr: Last set of questions.

_Very good, enjoyed the answers!_

_Now I have a couple questions_

_1 For Magneto - Of all the thing you could have used to shield your mind from being read why did you pick a bucket?_

_2 For Gambit - Just how many pockets does that coat have!_

_- BlkDiamond _

Magneto: Because having a bucket on your head makes you look awesome.

Pyro: I think you look gay.

Magneto: If I had a penny for each time I told you to shut up, I would have at least one hundred dollars in my pocket.

Gambit: Speaking of pockets, this coat has 27 of 'em.

Rogue: 27? What do you keep in those?

Gambit: Cards of course! What else?

Magneto: Ugh. I feel a migraine coming on.

Pyro: The show is over anyway. I think I'm gonna go burn something. Be back later, mates!

Piotr: Are we having a guest next time?

Pyro: Yes we are! I know who I'm gonna get.

Sabretooth: It's my turn to pick the guest!

Magneto: Fine. We'll have two guests next time then.

Pyro: Alright, mate! Stay turned for next episode!

Sabretooth: Yes. Stay tuned. I also expect more questions.

* * *

That was a long chapter.  
Hope everyone enjoyed it! Sorry about the typos. I know there is bound to be some.  
Guests next episode: Amara and Tabitha.  
That's all folks!  
- SillyFairyGirl -


End file.
